


Keep Quiet中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rape, Sticky Sex, non-con, sticky smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奥利安履行职责并且遵守了规定，但总有人为了自我的满足而打破规定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/gifts).
  * A translation of [Keep Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285305) by [PurrV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV). 



> 写给 iyyokuk-lucid和她的画。

奥利安倒吸一口气，徒劳地挣扎着试图逃脱把他按倒的粗鲁手掌，但他的努力只让他得到了狠狠一巴掌。年轻的小管理员发出轻声哀鸣，乞求地看着劫持者们，但他们只是用冰冷扭曲的光镜盯着他。  
三个中的其中一个，抓着他头雕的TF坏心眼地对他微笑，竖起一根手指抵在奥利安的嘴唇上。

 

“你知道规矩的。”压在奥利安双腿间的那个低声轻语，“档案馆里要保持安静，不是吗？你也不想自己带头坏了规矩的是吧？”

 

小管理员挫败地呜咽着，扭头看向不远处的墙壁，巨大的黄铜牌匾上刻着“保持安静”的注意事项。

 

他只是在履行职责，去告诉任何发出过响噪音的人保持安静。这是档案馆里最重要的规定，奥利安必须保证每个来访者都遵从它，他并没有像其他管理员一样咆哮着重复规定，也没有因为太过害羞而置之不理。奥利安会诚恳地希望发出噪音的人降低音量，并请求他们别再次打破规定。大部分时候来访者都会听从他的话，但总有些不会。

 

学院生总会违反条例，这些闹哄哄的家伙们总是无法无天，一副心高气傲的样子。奥利安不得不在他们高谈论阔的时候要求他们保持安静，早些时候其中一个随意地把数据版扒拉下来，奥利安礼貌地请他停止制造噪音；晚些时他抓到另外两个正大声地谈论无关紧要的琐事，奥利安不得不再次让他们停下来。显然，这三个学院生并不喜欢被人下达命令。

 

过了一会，当奥利安正在整理一堆数据版时，他被这三个怒气冲冲的学院生拖到档案馆的偏僻角落里。他原本想大声求助，但恐惧让他发不出任何声音，奥利安只能希望他们三个能尽快报复完后让他离开。

 

坐在他腿间的TF发出贪婪的吼声，“比起其他惹人生气的管理员，他可真是个小可爱。”他轻笑着，宽大的手掌搭上奥利安的腰际。

 

“我打赌他能发出些可爱的小声音。”

 

“可惜的是不能让他尖叫。”坐在奥利安身边的咯咯笑着。

 

奥利安倒吸一口气，在手掌搭上腰部时向后畏缩，厌恶地呻吟着，感到三个入侵者开始上下游走，夹紧摩擦着装甲，强迫他从中获取快感。奥利安闭起光镜，那些手向下移动，摁住他的双唇堵住即将脱口而出的啜泣。另一个TF的手指开始描绘着胸口装甲的缝隙，戳弄抠挖着隐藏的电路和敏感节点，似乎在企图让他发出点声音。

 

他想要尖叫，求助，做任何力所能及的事，但恐惧攥住了他，发声器中只能挤出小声的短促尖叫，啜泣，哀嚎和呜咽。抓住他较小手掌的TF收紧用力，黑色的手指紧握手臂向外扭转。坐在他腿间的正摩擦着他的髋部，坐在一旁的另一个则继续探索着上半身，偶尔用尖利的手指留下几道刮痕。疼痛与快感混合着侵蚀奥利安的火种，他不知道自己还能撑多久。

 

当他感到那些尖锐的指尖正紧握着骨盆，拉扯着其中的装甲直到它变松时，奥利安惊惧地瞪大光镜。他张大嘴，但发不出任何声音，只能在他们身下颤抖，可怜地呜咽着，眼睁睁地看着对接面板被摘去。他试图并拢双腿，但很快便被人掰开。

 

“看起来从没拆过。”坐在正中央的TF嘲笑道，手指围着未被触碰的接口绕着圈。

 

奥利安几乎尖叫出声，他恨不得钻进地板，但抓着他的TF将他紧紧固定在原地。眼泪从睁大的光镜中滑下，他抽噎着发出啜泣声，那些手指抚摸接口后捅了进去。

 

“有谁来……谁都好……”他发出无声的哀鸣，虽然此时有三架TF正围着他，奥利安依旧感到全然的孤独。没人会来救他。

 

在感到有东西推挤接口时奥利安全身绷紧，他闭起光镜，泪水划过涨红的面甲。他死死咬着下唇，溢出来的能量液带着苦味灌进嘴中。上方的劫持者对于受困的无助受害者没有一点同情，奥利安知道自己无处可逃。他们不会就此收手，迎接他的只有全然的绝望。

 

“我要进去了。”愉快冷酷的声音响起。

 

奥利安瞪大双眼，视野中瞬间茫然一片，蓝色的光镜迅速收缩，接口被粗长的管身恶意地撑开。疼痛，他只能感受到疼痛。就像是有人拿生锈的刀片捅进他体内，把所有电路都割成碎块，向身体散发着痛苦的讯号。强奸犯抽动管子向内深入，奥利安的小腹被它撑了开来，发出吱呀响声，从外部甚至能看见输出管埋入接口的轮廓。奥利安痛苦地扭曲痉挛，在这场粗暴的侵犯中他唯一知觉的就是疼痛。

 

他张大嘴，但在他哭泣出声前，一只大手迅速捂住他的脸，堵住了所有声音。“我们说了什么？”他咆哮着，“遵从你们的规定然后闭嘴。”

 

奥利安在几乎捂住整个面部的手掌下发出呜咽，尖叫转变成只有贴近才能听见的低沉闷响，疼痛的泪水在眼眶里打着转，直到溢出后流过面颊。

 

三个TF并没有就此停下，“有些管理员。”他们嘲笑道，“都经不起精英们的轻轻一推，甚至不遵守自己馆内的规定。”奥利安只能发出含糊不清的哭泣声，“该死的，他可真紧。”其中一个咕哝着，残忍地挺身捅进奥利安的接口。“快点。”另一个低声喊道，“轮到我了。”

 

奥利安盯着上方的天花板，他对此无能为力，无法反击，只能躺在原地，等着他们发泄完。他忽视捅开接口的戳刺以及随意探索着的恶心手掌，强迫自己咽下一切音节。他试图从惊恐的现实中封闭起来，但疼痛和羞辱总能把他重新拽回现实。

 

几乎过了一个世纪那么久，奥利安颤抖着感到一股炽热的白色液体被悉数射入接口内，身后的强奸犯达到了过载，管子深深埋进小管理员内，将那恶心的对接液全部灌进他体内。奥利安瑟瑟发抖，油箱内充满那些液体的感觉让他想要干呕，他的小腹被撑得鼓起，一部分对接液从大开的接口内流出，顺着大腿滑下。在管子抽离体内时他发出微弱的呜咽，更多射入接口的液体滴了下来，在地上形成一小块积潭。

 

“到我了！”另一个TF喊道。

 

奥利安四肢着地，虚弱得无法反抗。他盯着地板，宽大的手掌紧握着他的腰部，输出管狠狠捅进已经被操开的接口。奥利安倒吸一口气，上半身跌落在地，身后的TF拖拽着把他钉在自己的管子上。一双大手紧握住他的头雕，强迫奥利安抬起头，将渗着对接液的粗长管身凑到他面前。

 

“舔它。”有人下令，输出管靠近抵着奥利安的嘴唇。

 

厌恶地发出哀鸣，奥利安遵从地微微张开嘴，含进小半个管身，舌头缓慢地绕着顶端的小孔打转，努力不因恶心的味道而呕吐。

 

“真乖。”劫持者低声说，缓慢地在奥利安嘴中用力抽插。

 

奥利安发出含糊不清的呜咽，被迫再次进入过载，而他身后的TF依旧加快速度操着他的接口。不多久，对接液喷涌着被灌进奥利安口中，他的啜泣声和对接液被管子全部堵在嘴中，少许顺着嘴角滴了下来。输出管依旧紧紧塞在原地，直到奥利安被强迫吞下所有的对接液。等它终于撤走后，奥利安立即急促地咳嗽着，试图压抑想要吐空油箱的冲动。

 

“嘿，我想要他的嘴巴。”一个劫持者说。

 

“屁股操好了没，我也要来。”

 

“放松，伙计，有的是时间。”

 

奥利安无助地躺在原地，尽其所能保持着安静，几乎像是置之事外。

 

几个小时过去后，劫持者们玩腻了他，把奥利安留在一大滩对接液中。古怪的是他们倒丢了一块毛巾给他，但这并不足以弥补对奥利安的所作所为。花了一会时间调整呼吸，奥利安坐起身安静地擦拭自己，他试图忍住哭泣，但他无法忍住那些厌恶而痛苦的眼泪。羞耻怜悯的泪水划过脸颊滴在身体上，他扭头看向高挂的“保持安静”的牌匾皱起眉。

 

“如果我足够强壮。”他心想，“就能忽视那些愚蠢的条例和义务，为我自己斗争。”

 

奥利安当然知道自己不可能那么强壮，但奥利安不知道的是，他即将遇到的人，会让他成长得比想象中更加强大。


End file.
